Not Okay
by Jjlovesr5
Summary: Austin takes Ally to see The Fault in Our Stars. (Don't read if you haven't seen or watched TFiOS. Spoilers inside.)


"Hey, Ally!" Austin exclaimed, walking into Sonic Boom.  
>"Hey, Austin." Ally replied, smiling.<br>"Wanna go see a movie after you're done with work?" Austin asked.  
>"Sure!"<br>"Isn't there a movie of that book you just read out now?"  
>"Yeah, but I don't think you wanna see that, Austin."<br>"I'd watch anything with you."  
>"Have you seen the trailer?"<br>"No. How bad could it be?"  
>Ally let Austin lead her two the movie theater, not wanting to tell him how bad it was going to be for him. Regardless of his reaction, she was going to be crying like a baby.<br>"I'll buy tickets. What's it called again?" Said Austin.  
>"The Fault in Our Stars."<br>"Okay, I'll be right back."  
>The use of the word okay did not help this situation. That was not okay.<br>A few minutes later, Austin returned with the tickets. "The show starts in half an hour. So, what's the movie about?"  
>"It's a movie of a book with the same name. It's about this girl named Hazel. She's around our age, and she has terminal cancer. She goes to this support group where she and other kids talk about tbeir stories and what kind of cancer they have and stuff like that. At one of those meetings, she meets this guy named Augustus."<br>"Augustus? Really?" Austin clearly didn't like the name.  
>"Shut up, Austin. Anyway, he's in remission, which means he doesn't have any more cancer in him. He's not cured, so to speak, because there's no cure for cancer, but he doesn't currently have cancer then. He came with a friend. So, they meet and they become friends, and-"<br>"No, don't tell me anymore I wanna watch it."  
>"No, you don't."<br>"Ally, why do you keep saying that?"  
>"IT'S SAD. IT ENDS BADLY. YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT."<br>"Hey, calm down." Austin put his arms around Ally in a comforting embrace. "I'll be there with you, sweets. It'll be alright."  
>Austin, however, still had absolutely no idea what he was getting into.<br>After a few minutes,the couple went into the theater.  
>"Want me to grab some snacks?" Austin asked.<br>"Please. I'll wait by the ticket guy up there. Thanks, Austin!" Ally blew him a kiss as she walked away.  
>Austin giggled as she walked away. She was so cute.<br>After getting the snacks, he met her by the ticket guy, and they went into the theater.  
>The movie started within a few minutes. Within the first two minutes, Austin had the thought 'oh no'.<br>About halfway through the movie, Ally had already cried. This, however would be nothing compared to the end. Not until the line "it lit up like a Christmas tree" did the tears really start pouring. That wasn't even the worst.  
>No, not until the red wheelbarrow scene were the tears the worst. They stayed that bad until the funeral scene, and onward until the end of the movie.<br>"Als, you okay?" Austin asked after the lights came back on. He himslef had cried, though not as much as Ally.  
>"nO." Ally could barely talk.<br>"Was it as bad as the book?"  
>"NO."<br>"Do you need help, or a tissue or a hug or something?" Austin was beginning to panic. "Can I get you anything? Are you gonna be okay? Would anything help? Als?"  
>"No."<br>"No to what?" Austin was in near full-on panic mode.  
>"I'm...not okay. I...need...tissue. Now."<br>"Tissue. Got it." Austin ran as fast as he could to get Ally some tissue.  
>Austin came back with a handful of tisssue to find Ally in the lobby waiting. "Here. Do you want ice cream? Do you need to cuddle? Or anything?"<br>"Ice cream." Ally said, having cleared her nose.  
>Austin took Ally's hand, and led her to get some ice cream. "What kind do you want?"<br>Ally just stared at him.  
>"Fruity mint swirl, got it." Austin soon returned with a large fruity mint swirl ice cream for Ally. "All yours."<br>After Ally finished her ice cream, she and Austin returned to Sonic Boom, and went up to the practice room. There, Austin held Ally in his arms for a few minutes. "See, it's alright, sweets. I'm here. It's just a story, and a story which should be kept away from both of us."  
>"You, too?" Ally asked.<br>"Yeah. Boys cry, too. Sometimes even during sad movies." Austin replied, then kissed the top of Ally's head. "Need a distraction?"  
>Ally's tears had dried up, for the most part. "Yeah."<br>"Come over here." Austin said, moving to the piano bench.  
>Ally sat down next to him.<br>Not half a minute after she had sat down, Austin was kissing her. "That a good enough distraction?" He asked, after breaking the kiss.  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Great. Let's write a song."


End file.
